duo's lost love
by rowenstar
Summary: duos thoughts on a young girl he loved as a kid and lost


ok just to let you know I don't own gundam wing but dreams can come true right   
now on to the story  
  
  
  
  
DUO!......DUO where are you......come on your not playing fair anymore......   
duo stairs down at the young girl looking all over the church yard for him and giggles just loud enough for the young girl to hear. DUO!! you big jerk what the hell are you doing up there you know I can't climb trees with this damn dress on I can't dress like you sister and father won't let me and you know that please come back down . duo looks down at the young girl and laughs. fine angel man where the hell did you learn how to talk like that if your worried about sister and father getting pissed off about you ripping that dress of yours you better see what they do if they heard you talk like that. thats not funny duo I learned it all from you remember, duo watches as she smiles at him, well that's probably true but don't tell them that angel smiles again and grabs him by the arm. come on or were going to be late for school again and you better not get into any more fights sister's gonna kill you if you put anymore of your soldier boys in the hospital again. she looks up at him as he stops walking, well then they shouldn't have said I stunk like a toilet. duo they were just being jerks remember what father Maxwell taught us never fight try and walk away if you can. yea yea I bet you wouldn't walk away if they called you that. probably not but i'm a girl we can get away with fighting. duo looks at her as she sticks her tongue out at him and and starts to run he watches her run a bit before a small branch is thrown out in front of her and she falls face first onto the ground.AHHHH ow, she looks up at the boy who threw the branch and finds it to be the same boy that duo beat up a few days ago. what the hell did you do that for duo screams she never did anything to you .angel looks up tears threating to fall down her scraped face. its ok duo he was just trying to show me that he likes to beat up on girls. a small evil smile appears on her face as she looks up at duo. duo can i show him what girls do when they like a boy? duo looks at her and smiles sure I know you already like me so go ahead. the boy just looks at the two of them knowing that when the Maxwell twins give that looks to each other someone always gets hurt and it is never one of them. thanks duo your to kind she starts to get up then places her foot out then as the boy starts to run she swings her leg tripping the boy and he falls right over the branch onto his back. laughing she get's up and punches the boy right in the face just as father Maxwell and sister Helen turn the corner. angel asks duo if he also wants to show his friendship the boy who is now crying and begging to go home to his mommy and daddy. sister Helen and father come up right behind the two kids and finally let there presens known. father taps duo on the shoulder and asks him if the boy is getting help from the two. duo and angel both turn there head and look at father and sister and both gulp. angel jumps off the boy and the boy gets up and runs as fast as he could away from Maxwell's demons. well? father looks down at the two. he started it duo pips in. duo what have we both tought you no matter what happens you should never fight come and tell one of us never try and get into fights like this and this time you brought angel into this one. father kneels down in front of the two kids. father it was my fault duo looks at angel with a look she had never seen from him pure surprise. i was running to get to school and that bow threw a branch in front of me and i fell i'm sorry i ripped my dress now it wont look like sisters anymore.she looks down hoping duo wouldn't see the smile she was trying to hide. sister looks down at the young girl and smiles. I am glad you told us the truth angel but you as a girl shouldn't fight. angel looks up at her.why? i can fight and i know i am good I made that boy cry all by myself. she smiled and duo laughed. they both look at duo. what! she did and I didn't have to do anything, know one hurts my little girl and gets away with it. father and sister look at each other "your little girl" they both say. yep me and angel are going to get married someday and become the best fighting parents in the world. the adults both look at each other and smile so you two love each other and look so young. sister smiles well at least they'll be together, no come on you two lets get you back to the church and get you cleaned up. sister smiles and her and father each take a hand of the kids and as they both take each others hand. we be together forever duo i'll take care of you and you'll take care of me right. duo looks at her and smiles, right together forever the god and angel of death...........Duo blinks another tear back trying not to let them fall as he looks at the small stone in front of him. you promised that we would be together forever and now you left me alone again first when the church was taken from us and now, how could you have been so careless why didn't you listen to me I should have been with you on that road we have been threw so much two wars and here you go and die in a car wreak, I miss you so much. the tears finally fall as another friend comes forward. duo it's time we have to go.Quatre go on without me I need to stay I want to stay.we all lost her she was like a sister to us all, duo looks up with rage in his eyes, she was not like a sister to me I loved her I never told her but I loved her and now she is gone now she'll never know how I felt. duo she always did all of us knew that's why none of us went after her she was yours and she always will be but now you have to live your life she would never want you to cry over her like this. he looks down at the grave one last time before setting the red rose down upon it and brushes the stray leaves away your right q-man the classic smile appearing upon his face she would want us all to go out and have a big party and get drunk really drunk and tell all her really bad secrets that she would have killed us for telling if she were here. ummm that's not what I ment but if that's what you want ok duo why not. duo looks down one last time to the grave, don't worry love well be together really soon so just wait for me just a bit longer as soon as they let me go I am yours.......quatre looks back duo come on it's starting to rain. i'm coming i'm coming. i love you my princess the god and angel will be together soon.  
  
  
  
  
ok ok i know it was bad but it is my first and I haven't gotten my writing style down yet please no flames I promise it will get better :) reviews are welcome to help with the first   
part it is when duo was about 10 years old and angel about 8 there both on L2 and   
living at the Maxwell church. the second part is about 2 years after the maremaia war. hope that helps  
  
  
  
rowenstar 


End file.
